


I just wanna be with you

by LittleSaikin



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Clementine just loves Vi and wants her healthy so stop shutting her out, F/F, Fluff, Heartbroken Violet, High School, Lesbians, Light Angst, Modern AU, Self Doubting Violet, cle, no zombies, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSaikin/pseuds/LittleSaikin
Summary: *Chapters may be short, especially the first*Violet and her best Friend, Clementine, have always been close friends since 4th Grade. In 5th Grade, Violet gained a crush on Clementine.In Middle School, Violet to stop her raging crush started dating a girl named Minerva.at 16 years old, Minerva and Minerva's sister, Sophie, Transferred schools, heartbroken, Violet shut almost everyone out for a year, until she turned 17, Clementine, finally done with Violet shutting everyone decided to try and break her shell.While doing so, she ended up also gaining a crush on Violet. Can Clementine heal a heartbroken Violet's heart?





	I just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is a High School Modern AU with No Zombies. 
> 
> And this chapter is hella short, sorry about that

Violet sat side by side with Clementine. They had been close friends for what felt like ever. They planned to stay the best of friends forever, at least, that's what they promised each other. Since they were kids, they would hold hands and be together. Since as long as Violet could remember, she liked her brave friend.

Clementine had only recently gained a crush on Violet. High school drama, Clementine was usually in it, but never Violet. Clementine was known as the badass of the school, and overprotective sister, going so far to assault someone for AJ, which he did the same for her. 

Her fighting spirit always drawn Violet closer; each day she fell in love with her more. Clementine was perfect to Violet, and nothing could steer her away from Clementine. Each day she felt more happy to see Clementine. Though all she could wonder, would she feel the same? 

Each night she dreamed of them being together, but she knew it would never be reality. So to bury her feelings, she started dating another girl, Minerva. But nothing lasts, Minerva and Sophie, Minerva's sister, had to transfer schools. Heartbroken, Violet shut almost everyone out. Even Clementine. A year past and they were now 17. Violet was hanging with Clementine and Louis. She was silently walking with them, Louis joking around.

"What percentage do you think you got on the test?" Louis asked with a smile as they walked, Clementine shrugged, and Violet didn't bother responding. "Hm, well you probably got A+ Clementine, and Vi, I saw you struggling, and getting off focus. B+, not your finest work." Louis responded to himself, which Vi only raised her middle finger at him for a bit before letting her hand fall to her side, surprisingly enough no teacher came up to chew her out. Louis raised a hand and placed it over his heart. "B- then."

Clementine smiled slightly before speaking up. "I'd say you got an A+ Violet," Clementine replied with a smile, causing Violet to look away with a smile. Maybe she shouldn't shut her friends out anymore..?


End file.
